


War Comes Knocking

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV), Alternate Universe - Military, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violence, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “What has you so upset?”Will drew his knees up, wrapped his arms around them. He was protecting himself from something. “I don’t know, I feel scared, like something’s wrong. It hit me this morning before we even got on the boat, a feeling of…evil.”“You have only been here a month; it takes time to settle into a new life.”“It’s not about settling, it’s something else, like a beast stalking unsuspecting prey.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Easy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was asked to continue the military AU story from before, here is the first chapter. It's short, but don't worry. SO here it is CharityJunielle and JRougeJr. If there's someone else who was like, hey please continue, this is for you as well and I am sorry I forgot you. 
> 
> Also, it'll be alternating between their POV's just like the previous one. Love you all and thank you for reading.

Hannibal’s eyes shifted over Will, taking in each curve and line of his profile as he stared out over the sea. He ached to touch, to feel him go pliant beneath his hands, to sink his teeth into soft flesh and taste the very soul of him. He settled for admiration, a light brush here and there, and the fact Will came to him when nightmares found him in the night. The younger man’s trauma kept him in check, forcing him to temper his naturally aggressive nature, especially here on the boat.

They had found a routine; waking and working together, Hannibal having found him a job at the hospital. Will worked with abuse victims, his past and empathy giving him an insight into their fear and pain. He was naturally self-sacrificing, and he gave his time and energy willingly to these people. It made him all the more desirable.

“You’re staring.” Will’s voice drew him out of his own thoughts.

“Am I not allowed?” 

His face flushed. “I didn’t say that.”

He reached out, fingers sliding along Will’s chin and gently turning his head. “You are a creature worth admiring and pursuing, William.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“We should work on your self-deprecating nature.”

“Is it self-deprecating if it’s true?” 

He leaned in, a smile pulling at his lips. “Should I list off the things I like about you?”

“You have, many times.”

“Perhaps I should again.”

“There’s no reason.”

“I enjoy it.” 

“Enjoy what?”

“I would ask you to drop the faux ignorance.”

He frowned and pulled his chin away. “I don’t see what you see, Captain.” 

Hannibal sighed. Captain. It was his way of showing irritation. He would never call him by his first name when he became annoyed or angry but would instead revert back to his former title. It was often accompanied by his last name. He slid closer, bringing their bodies into contact. “What I see is a man who is still shaky on the concept of self-worth.” He brushed a light kiss to his temple, slow in his approach. There were days when Will was as timid as a bunny, his first instinct to avoid any sort of pain or discomfort. Hannibal knew he wasn’t exactly guiltless. He had closed himself off for so long that he still could not give voice to why he needed him. “You are deserving, zuiki, of praise, of honesty. I tell you these things because I wish you to see the truth of them in yourself.” His lips touched Will’s cheek. “You are such a beautiful creature, intelligent, strong. There is no other who could hope to measure up to you, no other I would have here with me.”

Will swallowed. “Why?”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Because you are the only one, I have allowed to see me.”

Will finally looked at him. “Have I really seen you?”

“You doubt me?”

“Of course not, I just don’t think it’s possible to share everything.”

Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “What has you so upset?”

Will drew his knees up, wrapped his arms around them. He was protecting himself from something. “I don’t know, I feel scared, like something’s wrong. It hit me this morning before we even got on the boat, a feeling of…evil.”

“You have only been here a month; it takes time to settle into a new life.”

“It’s not about settling, it’s something else, like a beast stalking unsuspecting prey.”

“I am far more terrifying than any beast. If there are predators, then I am the jungle and the darkness, and they must go through me before reaching you.”

“I don't want them to go through you, not for me."

"But I would prefer it."

Will sighed. "I know," he squeezed Hannibal's hand, "I just wish you didn't have a need to fight every threat."

"Then I would not be me."

They spent the rest of the day on the deck of the boat, allowing the sun to warm their skin as they chatted about the week. Hannibal had found himself checking in on Will often, assessing his mental state after his interactions with others. The calm rocking of the boat and rhythmic sloshing of the water helped to chase away any shadows he had picked up over the week. Hannibal convinced him to stay on the water that night. Hannibal put on soft music and they cooked the fish they had caught together. They ate and cleaned, and Hannibal gently pulled him into his arms, moving slowly with him. 

“Are you alright sleeping with me tonight?” Hannibal asked as they climbed into bed together that night. This was another part of their dance. Will always seemed to hesitate, his muscles tense for a moment as he decided. 

“Sorry, yeah.”

“You never have to apologize.”

“I’m okay.”

They crawled beneath the covers together, Will turning away from him as usual. “May I hold you, Will?”

“Yeah, please.”

He moved closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing his palm to his chest. He could feel his heart jumping around in his chest as if to escape. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Breathe with me.” He inhaled deeply and Will followed. “Very good.”

“Thank you.”

“Rest.”

He lay there awake, listening to Will’s breathing even out, feeling his heart beginning to slow to an even rhythm, and his muscles completely relax. He pressed another kiss to his shoulder, breathed him, and pulled him closer. He finally closed his own eyes, Will’s scent and warmth combined with the swaying of the boat carrying him off into sleep.


	2. Shattered Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing clever about your scent. It reveals every habit Will has disclosed.”
> 
> “And when does he tell you these things?” The General’s eyes found Will. “When?”
> 
> “That’s none of your business.” Will answered and the Dragon tightened his grip in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on this day, the day of my birth, I have for you, chapter 2. Yeah so, sorry for hurting our stabby boys, but don't worry, it's building up to stuff.

There was a sound. No. Less a sound and more a feeling that came to Will as a strange internal noise, an alarm that shocked him awake. His breath caught in his chest, his heart leaping at the oppressive sensation bearing down on him. His first thought was he had had a nightmare and had forgotten it upon waking. He sat up slowly, moving Hannibal’s arm as he slid out of bed. He shook his head, trying to chase away the terror building in him. He made his way to the kitchen, needing water. 

He filled the glass, brought it to his lips, and froze. He wasn’t alone. Warning bells were going off. He was in the dark, the eyes of a predator watching him, and before he could think of what to do, fingers tangled in his hair and his head was slammed into the cabinets. He dropped his glass, heard it shatter in the sink as he was dragged back toward the stairs. He could see into the room, could see Hannibal was up and he gripped onto the railing with one hand while he reached back, trying to pry those fingers loose. A hard jerk had him releasing the railing and he was hauled outside and thrown across the short deck and into the railing.

He struggled to his hands and knees, his breath having been stolen in a shock of pain. He was pulled up, forced to face the stairs and felt the sharp press of a knife against his throat. “Hello little traitor.” The voice that growled at him in the dimly lit darkness sent a shock of horror through him.

“Dolarhyde.”

“So, you do remember.” Hannibal came up the stairs, and the Dragon wrenched his head back further. “Now, now Captain Lecter, stop right there or I drain the little bastard.”

Will swallowed, feeling the blade against his Adam’s apple. His eyes were locked on Hannibal. Even with only the deck lights, he could see the fury, the want to kill, but he was keeping his distance because Will was between them. “The jaguar is still pathetically stalking its prey. Was the previous lesson not clear enough?” Hannibal’s voice was deceptively calm, not a single quiver or hint that he was worried. “But the beast did not find the lamb on his own, isn’t that right General?”

“You are a clever one.”

Will’s eyes widened at the voice, his stomach giving a sickening twist when the General stepped out from the cabin and into the light. He thought he wouldn’t be affected by the sight of him, that all he had left were nightmares of this man, but he was really there on the boat, a gun in his hand pointed directly at Hannibal.

“There is nothing clever about your scent. It reveals every habit Will has disclosed.”

“And when does he tell you these things?” The General’s eyes found Will. “When?”

“That’s none of your business.” Will answered and the Dragon tightened his grip in his hair.

“Such a disappointing little bastard. It’s good that your mother isn’t here to see this, to see how quickly you whored yourself out to the enemy.” He looked back to Hannibal. “Move over there.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I open his pretty little throat.” Dolarhyde answered. Will felt the knife bite into him, breaking the skin. “Be a good soldier and do as you’re told.” 

Hannibal glared at the Dragon, then his eyes shifted to Will, softening. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“The jungle…and the darkness.”

“The jungle and the darkness, Will.”

Hannibal sprang, his movements so fluid and cat like that even with the threat of death, Will couldn’t help but stare in fascination. The knife arced up, and the General was so shocked, he almost didn’t have time to bring his arm up. The blade was so sharp it sliced through his skin with ease. The pain and realization that he was cornered seemed to jolt him out of his surprise, and he pulled the trigger. All Will knew was that Hannibal had been hit in the head and he watched as he jerked and then stumbled back, falling back down the stairs. He tried to pull away from the Dragon, but the man held him tightly, his inhuman strength keeping him in place. 

“Look what you did little traitor, you killed your master.”

“Fuck you, let me go!” He struggled, the knife nicking his skin. 

“Enough.” The General crossed over to him, dripping blood the whole way and pressed the gun to his forehead. “You are nothing but an inconvenience, a mistake.”

“You’re just a coward, a pathetic, abusive coward!” He saw the General’s jaw clench, his eyes going from anger to that all too familiar chilling disappointment. Even now it sent a shiver of fear through him. He lowered the gun. 

“Francis, would you be so kind as to silence my son?”

“It would be a pleasure.”

Will found himself face down on the ground, Dolarhyde’s boot connecting with his ribs and stomach. Where the General’s strikes were always precise, the Dragon’s were brutal and erratic. He hit so much harder, uncaring if he broke or bruised his victim. Will gasped, each draw of breath painful. He coughed, whimpered, curled in on himself. He was dragged by his hair, stumbling to the back of the boat. There was a smaller one tethered there that he was thrown into and then bound. It was made clear why he had not heard its approach when the General started it and the engine was nearly dead silent. He watched as they moved further and further from the boat, angry and terrified that Hannibal’s injuries could be fatal. Tears were forming in his eyes and he squeezed them tightly shut, telling himself not to cry. The General and the Dragon had him and he couldn’t afford to break now. He had to trust in himself and Hannibal if he wanted to survive, in the jungle and the darkness.


	3. Move to Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you’re making this harder than it has to be.” The General said.
> 
> “You’re not going to guilt me into blaming myself.” He held up his wrists. “Is this supposed to make me feel at home?”
> 
> “You didn’t give me a choice.”
> 
> “You’re such an egotistical bastard.”
> 
> “Ungrateful brat!” He stepped forward, the back of his hand meeting Will’s cheek. “You will watch what you say to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've done an adequate job at showing how awful the General really is. He's the worst. I hope you guys are enjoying theses little in between chapters as much as the more fluffy or actiony ones.

Hannibal woke to a silent boat, fire radiating through his skull from where the bullet had grazed him. Throwing the General’s aim off had saved him, and though painful, it was better than death. He pushed himself off the floor, his feet carrying him up the stairs. He would have called for Will if he thought he was still there. Their scents were faint, but they led him to the back of the boat, where he found himself looking out over the silent sea. The General and the Dragon had stolen him away. There was an emptiness in him, a void that had previously been filled by Will. There was nowhere they could take him, nowhere they could run that he would not find them.

He turned away from the water, stalking back around the deck and down the stairs. He found the satellite phone and pressed in a number. “Chiyoh.” He said when he heard her answer.

“Hannibal?”

“I need you to call Percy and come to me.”

“Something happened.”

“The General and his dog took Will.”

There was silence for a moment, the only sound was her soft breathing, then, “What did you do?”

“You know it was inevitable. Call Percy and have him pinpoint where they are going from my coordinates.” 

“How long have they had him?”

“Perhaps a few hours. I was unconscious.”

“Are you okay?”

“My injuries are minimal and inconsequential.”

He heard the shuffling of paper. “I’m ready.” 

He rattled off his location, listening as she scribbled it down. “I need both of you here.”

“We will see you soon.” She hung up, and Hannibal tossed the phone onto the bed. He wanted to give chase, to hunt down the General and the Dragon and deliver the retribution they so greatly deserved, but he knew he needed to be prepared. So, he cleaned up, bandaged his wound, and he waited, holding that anger in check, allowing it to build so it could be released at the appropriate time. 

*

Will had been forced onto a larger boat, a relief since he had had to sit in the open air after being captured. His hands, feet, and face were numb, and he was shivering as he was pushed below deck. He was shoved into a room by Dolarhyde and onto the bed where he attempted to scramble away, but he was grabbed by his ankle and dragged back, the Dragon straddling his hips, wrenching his head back, and pressing his knife against his Adam’s apple. “Be still.”  
“Go to Hell.” Dolarhyde leaned closer and Will spit in his face. 

“You little shit.” He was ready to kill, his hand shaking with his fury. 

“Enough.” The General’s voice froze them both. “Go, get the boat started.”

The Dragon let out a growl of frustration. “I’ll be seeing you. Don’t think daddy will always be here to call me off.” He pushed off of him, and Will wiggled away before setting up, not taking his eyes off the man until he was out of the room. 

“You know, you’re making this harder than it has to be.” The General said.

“You’re not going to guilt me into blaming myself.” He held up his wrists. “Is this supposed to make me feel at home?”

“You didn’t give me a choice.”

“You’re such an egotistical bastard.”

“Ungrateful brat!” He stepped forward, the back of his hand meeting Will’s cheek. “You will watch what you say to me.”

He felt himself shaking, rage and hate swirling in him, twisting deeper into him so he forgot his fear. “I’m going to kill you.”

“You’re too much of a weakling, all talk and no strength.” 

“I promise you; I’m going to kill you and Hannibal is going to rip your pet Dragon to pieces.”

“That would be very hard for a dead man.”

“You don’t know him.” He forced himself to relax, to breathe. He knew he would be okay, he had been through this man’s wrath, had known pain and humiliation at his hands, so nothing he did would be a surprise. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the cliff house.” Where no one would hear him, Will thought. 

*

Chiyoh and Percy arrived some time later, handing duffel bags over before climbing aboard. They waved off the boat’s pilot, waiting until he was out of ear and eye shot before speaking. “Weapons and clothing.” Chiyoh said as she took his face in her hands and examined his wound. “How bad?”

“A graze, nothing more.”

“Captain.”

“Percy,” he pulled out of Chiyoh’s grasp, “what did you find?”

“You should dress first sir.”

“You can talk while I do.”

“Yes sir.”

They moved downstairs, Hannibal starting to pull on the dark clothes they had brought him. “So?”

Percy pulled a tablet out of one of the bags and switched it on, then brought up a map. “I have a friend, don’t ask who, that I had pull some satellite images.” He pointed to a tag on the screen. “They stopped here, switched over to another boat, then turned and have been making for the South African coast.”

“General Alexander has a house there.”

“On the cliffs, that’s what I found when I dove into his background.”

“If he is taking Will there, it can’t be good.” Chiyoh added. 

“I would have to agree, Captain. The house is away from everyone and everything. Even if someone happened by, no one would know he was there, that he was being hurt.”

“How many men?”

“Satellite says four outside, two watching the front, two watching the back.”

“How long?”

“Three days.”

“Get us there sooner.” Percy nodded and Hannibal took the tablet, zoomed in on the location of the house. “Chiyoh and I will go in this way, from the beach.” He tapped on the screen. “I want you here with the boat.”

“Yes sir.”

“Chiyoh, no matter what happens, once I have Will, you are to radio Percy and head back to the beach.”

“I am not comfortable leaving you alone.”

“Trust me.” He rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “This is the quickest way.”

She nodded. “Alright.”

“We leave now.” 

“Yes sir.” They both said, and Percy took the wheel, turning them toward the coast.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obsession?” He felt laughter bubbling up in his throat and it shocked him when it broke free. “This has nothing to do with him, this is about you feeling disrespected.” He shifted his legs around, coming up onto his knees and then his feet. “The mighty and powerful General can’t bear to look into the eyes of his commanding officers after finding out his son ran off to be with his arch nemesis. You’re nothing but a petty child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the timeline seems a bit wonky, it's because I was just...I don't know...rounding the numbers or something. Anyway, enjoy.

Memories of the cliff house were tainted by the General’s shadow. Will remembered days on the beach with his mother, those carefree moments when work took the monster away and they were able to smile. They were broken by evenings of mental, physical, and emotional abuse. The General knew they were alone, that even the men he had brought along would not dare stand up to him. He was dragged inside, forced to wade through those memories, to relive the sounds and sights and smells of a place he thought he would never see again. He was taken down to the basement and shoved hard enough that he fell onto the floor, scraping his cheek against the rough cement. He sat up, glaring up at the General and Dolarhyde. 

“This will be your new home until you can let go of your little obsession with that...man.” The General said.

“Obsession?” He felt laughter bubbling up in his throat and it shocked him when it broke free. “This has nothing to do with him, this is about you feeling disrespected.” He shifted his legs around, coming up onto his knees and then his feet. “The mighty and powerful General can’t bear to look into the eyes of his commanding officers after finding out his son ran off to be with his arch nemesis. You’re nothing but a petty child.” Fingers wrapped around his throat, driving him back and slamming him into the wall. His head spun, pain spiking through his skull. 

“I was going to take it easy on you, but you keep pushing me.” He pulled him away from the wall and hit his head against it again, then released him so he dropped to the floor, gasping. “All you have to do is stop being so disobedient.”

“Go…to Hell.” He coughed.

“Have it your way.”

He was left alone in the dark, exhausted from refusing to sleep. He sat up, leaned against the wall and caught his breath. He looked around, seeing nothing. He had already been with them for three days, three days of harassment of being beaten, and starved. “Okay.” He said to the darkness. “It’s okay.” He scooted away from the wall, getting back to his feet. He maneuvered his handcuffs down until they were behind his knees then bent down and rolled slowly to the floor. He wasn’t as flexible as he would have liked, but he managed to get one leg through and then the other. He leaned back against the wall, needing a moment. 

*

Hannibal had lost nearly two days to the General, but Percy had made up the time as asked. Three days to the coast had taken them a little over two and they were now waiting for night to fall. Chiyoh was checking her gun, and Percy was refueling. He paced the deck, eyes focused on the cliffside, fingers itching to strangle the life from the men who had taken Will. 

“You are going to draw attention to us.” Chiyoh said.

“You do not know what these men are capable of, Chiyoh, what they may have already done to him for his disobedience.”

“And getting caught will not stop them.”

He came to a stop, fingers gripping the railing. Anger was easy, he could embrace it, use it as a weapon, but fear was unfamiliar and left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I apologize, you are right, of course.”

“Cling to that rage, Hannibal and tear them to pieces.” He nodded, locking the fear away. 

The moment the sun was down, and night had found them, they moved. Hannibal led the way, moving quietly over the beach and picking a path up the rocks. Chiyoh broke off when they drew closer to the top, vanishing into the darkness to find a place where she could look over the front yard. Hannibal slowed, stopping at the edge of the backyard. The two guards were looking out at the ocean and standing beneath the porch light. He picked up a rock and threw it, arcing it high so it sailed to the other side of the small space. It startled the two men who traded looks before the one closest to Hannibal directed the other to check it out. He slipped his knife free, and the minute the second man had moved away from his companion, he rushed the first, driving the blade into his throat twice and was on top of the other as he was turning, clamping a hand over his mouth and bearing him down to the patio as he got him in the abdomen. He stared down at him, waiting until he had stopped moving before standing. 

He stepped over the first man, finding the back door unlocked. He slid it open slowly and paused, listening. When no sound reached him, he stepped inside and closed the door. He was silent as he made his way through the house, switching the lights off as he went, giving himself the camouflage, he needed to further hide his presence. He searched the rooms, finding no one on the first floor. That left only one place, so he turned back, heading into the kitchen and quietly cracked open the basement door. He could hear a voice, cursing and angry and familiar. The Dragon. He pulled the door open, taking that first step slowly, his breathing even and steady. There was light, dim, but spilling back towards him and when he finally touched bottom, he froze. Will dangled from the ceiling, panting and grunting as Dolarhyde used him as a punching bag. 

He snapped, his fury breaking through the dam he had so carefully constructed to contain it. He had crossed the basement in what seemed like the blink of an eye, the knife buried in the Dragon’s upper back. He screamed, turned and Hannibal caught him across the jaw with a hook, sending him off balance and to the floor. He wanted to pursue him, but he needed to free Will. He turned away from his enemy, and reached up, hands framing Will’s face. He jumped, trying to get away, but he held to him. “It’s me.”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes.”

“You’re late.” 

He cracked a smile despite what was happening. “I hope you can forgive me.” He let his eyes move up, seeing he was on a hook. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted. Will was a near dead weight and Hannibal helped him to his feet. The Dragon was getting back to his feet, ripping the knife free. “I need you to run.”

“I can’t.”

“You can because you must, leave the jaguar to me.”

“Okay…okay, just come back to me.”

“I will now go.”

The Dragon was facing him now, coming at him like an enraged bull. Hannibal slipped the first punch, stepped in and blocked the swing he made with the knife and hit him in the solar plexus. He was giving Will time, using himself as a distraction. He moved around the basement, forcing Dolarhyde to chase him. “Coward!” The Dragon growled. 

“Come now Mr. Dragon, there is no reason to forget your manners.” He poked and prodded the beast, wanting him out of control. 

“Hannibal, the General.” Chiyoh’s voice sounded in his ear, distracting him long enough for Dolarhyde to toss the knife and wrap fingers around his throat, lifting him off the ground.


	5. Vengeful Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do you think you’re going?” 
> 
> “I…” The General approached and he backed away.
> 
> “When I ask a question, I expect an answer.”
> 
> Will swallowed, terror threatening to freeze him. “I’m leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPISE!!! You get two chapters today. I was feeling productive! Love y'all.

Will told himself the pain meant nothing, even when it threatened to knock him down. He didn’t look back, knowing if he did, he would want to help Hannibal and he didn’t have the strength to fight the Dragon. He turned toward the front door, nearly falling, and as he righted himself, he came face to face with the General. His heart leapt in his chest, his lung threatening to close off. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I…” The General approached and he backed away.

“When I ask a question, I expect an answer.”

Will swallowed, terror threatening to freeze him. “I’m leaving.”

“Leaving? You’re not going anywhere. I called into the military base here, backup is on its way, so whoever came for you, isn’t going to make it out of here.”

“He won’t let you keep me.”

His eyes darkened. “He?”

“You know.”

“Where is he?”

“With your pet.”

“Then he’s already dead.”

“You’re wrong, you’re a bastard, and you’re wrong!”

He had forgotten how fast the General was. He was grabbed and thrown back, crashing through the sliding glass door. He tripped over something, only realizing it was a body when he hit the ground. The General stepped through the doorway, coming for him at an alarming rate. “The only bastard I see is you.” He reached down, pulling him up by his hair. “You pathetic, useless, mistake.” He kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over only to wrench him back upright. “You were such a disappointment that one mother got rid of you and the other died just to get away from you.” 

Will felt himself break, felt all that hate come pouring out of him, and without thinking he brought both hands up, hitting the General under his chin. He released his hold on Will’s hair and stumbled back, falling over the dead guard. Will bent down, hand wrapping around a large piece of glass. He came down on top of him, stabbing him in the chest. “Don’t you ever talk about her like that, don’t you fucking dare!” He stabbed him again and again. “You’re the one who killed her, you drove her into the grave!” He barely felt the glass cut into his palm or the blood spray over his face, didn’t notice the General struggling beneath him and only stopped when he didn’t feel him moving anymore. “Fuck you!” He screamed as he moved off him. “Go to Hell…just go to Hell.” He sat there, crying, his body shaking with adrenaline. 

He just wanted to get away, but Hannibal hadn’t come out yet. He worried the General could be right. He crawled over to the dead guard, freeing his service pistol and forced himself to stand. He went back through the broken door and into the basement. He was greeted with Hannibal kicking his way out of the Dragon’s grasp and he yelled to get Dolarhyde’s attention, pointing the gun at him. He hated that his hands were shaking, that he could barely hold the gun up, that he was still handcuffed and was in so much pain he wanted to collapse. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the General’s brat.” He kicked Hannibal in the stomach then stepped around him. “Where’s daddy?”

“He’s dead.”

Dolarhyde laughed. “Good job, you’ll make a good killer yet.” Will squeezed the trigger, the bullet going wide. “Seeing double?”

“Get away from me.”

“I told you he wouldn’t always be there to stop me.”

It was all too much, he was too exhausted, his limbs like lead. The Dragon hit hard, knocking him back, but before he could take another step, Hannibal was on him, jumping on his back, arms catching him in a choke hold, legs locking around him to keep from being thrown off. “Will, the knife.” Hannibal’s words jolted him into action, and he looked around, eyes darting this way and that until they caught on the discarded blade. He crawled to it, fingers finding the handle and he was up again. Dolarhyde turned and he caught him in the side then the stomach. A hand snaked around his throat, squeezing, his intent to kill. Hannibal released his hold, gripping the other man’s hair and wrenched his head back, finding his throat with his teeth. 

Will was shocked by the moment but felt a stirring of something at the brutality of it all. It was like a wild beast had taken the place of his Captain. Blood sprayed from Dolarhyde’s throat and painted Hannibal’s mouth and chin. The Dragon released him, reaching for the wound as Hannibal dropped down and grabbed Will’s arm, pulling him back up the stairs as the front door burst open. They ran out the back door, finding themselves blocked on both sides. They knew they couldn’t fight all of these men, and they backed up as they pressed forward, finding themselves standing on the cliff’s edge. 

“Hands up!” One of the men ordered and they both raised them. 

Will looked around, trying to find an exit, when the sound of waves reached him. He looked to the sky, thinking. “Hannibal?”

“Yes mongoose?”

“You trust me, right?”

“I do.” 

“Good.” He looped his arms around his neck and pushed him back over the edge. He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling Hannibal’s arms wrap tightly around him right before they hit the water, and he lost consciousness. 

It was strangely comforting, being back in the dark void of his mind, the creature curled around him. The beast slept, its breaths almost a purr. Will turned into it, pushing their foreheads together, and its eyes opened. Hannibal’s shadow gazed expectantly at him and Will felt a tightness in his chest. This was the very soul of him, the monstrous part of him that he often kept tucked away from Will. He wondered if that meant they had died, if he had been wrong in his assumption about the water. “I’m sorry.” He said softly as he reached out and traced his fingers over the creature’s cheek. 

“Will.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Will!”

He jerked awake, eyes flying open, his heart nearly stopping when Hannibal’s face came into focus. “Hannibal?” 

“Yes.”

He reached up, hand shaking. “Are you real?”

“Are you?”

Will smiled, his lip trembling, and he took a breath to keep from crying. “I’m not sure.” His voice quavered despite his efforts. His hand was frozen in the air, hovering there out of fear of finding out this was all some cruel dream. 

Hannibal caught his hand, kissing his fingers. “You feel real to me.” He pressed another to the bandage across his palm, and then his wrist. “Very real.” He leaned down, kissing his forehead and the bridge of his nose. His lips hovered above Will’s waiting, silently asking for permission. 

“Yes, please.” There was a desperation mixed with his fear, a need to touch and taste and know they were alive.


	6. Peace Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The jungle and the darkness.”
> 
> “My domain.”
> 
> “And what does that make me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited that I finished it that I couldn't wait to post the final chapter! Thank you for sticking through the whole thing and for motivating me to continue this AU.

Up until this point, Hannibal had kept his physical affection minimal, always sure to not corner Will unless it was necessary, and never crossing any line that had been established between them. Being able to finally fully embrace him, to trace and kiss every line and injury with fingers and lips, was a gift he would not squander. He found old scars, small, seemingly inconsequential things and pressed loving kisses to them. Then to the one he had given him, a reminder of his cruelty and regret, of his overreaction. “My little warrior.” He whispered against his skin and felt a shudder run through him, heard the sharp inhalation of breath that told him he was crying. He lifted him, pulling him into his lap, kissing at his lips and shushing him. He slid fingers into his hair, tugging gently so he tipped his head back, allowing access to his neck. He nibbled at the bruised flesh, getting a little gasp out of him. 

He ran fingers down his chest and abdomen, curled them around both of them and Will gripped at his shoulders, whimpering as he rocked against him. “Look at me, mongoose.” Those eyes, made brighter by their tears, met his. So beautiful, like the sea he loved so much, crashing with waves of want and relief, as he clung to him. “So good, so very good.” 

“Hannibal…Hannibal…I…” 

He could see he was close, his body wound tight, his voice broken, hips stuttering. He swallowed. “Tell me.” 

“I love you.” He hugged himself to Hannibal. “I love you.” 

“Me too, aš tave labai myliu.” Their mouths crashed together, harsh and hungry, tears sliding down Will’s cheeks and dropping off his chin, as he fell over the edge, Hannibal soon following. Will dropped his head onto Hannibal’s shoulder, his arms draped loosely over him. His breathing was soft, and Hannibal realized he had fallen asleep. He smiled, pressed a kiss to his neck and laid him gently back on the bed. He brushed his hair off his forehead, taking in the peaceful look on his face. “Rest easy, you’re safe.”

Will woke again in the morning, his movements alerting Hannibal who ran his fingers through his hair, letting him know he was there, that he wasn’t dreaming. “How are you feeling?” He kept his voice soft. 

“Like I was hit by a truck.” He moved closer. “You?”

“My injuries were minimal.”

“I knew you would find me, that he hadn’t killed you.”

“I had help, Chiyoh and Percy are on deck.”

“I should thank them.”

“Later.” He sighed. “You threw us off a cliff.”

“I’m sorry, it was the only exit I saw. I knew they were going to shoot us.”

“You were very confident in what you were doing, more than I have ever seen you.”

He gave a little shrug. “I spent so much time there that I realized it had to be high tide. The water gets really deep there, so I took a chance.”

“How very clever, zuiki.”

Will rested a hand against Hannibal’s chest. “I killed him; I killed the General.”

“I know.”

“He said these horrible things about my mom, and about me, he just kept pushing and pushing and I got angry and I…I couldn’t stop myself. I was just so tired of him hurting me.”

“How does that make you feel?”

Hannibal could see him thinking about it and he waited quietly for him to find his answer. “Better, not amazing, but like this weight has been lifted off my entire being.” He took a deep breath. “Is that wrong?”

“No, you did what you had to do, and I would have done the same.”

“You would have tortured him.”

“Yes, for what he had done to you, I would have had him beg to die.” 

“Shouldn’t I be happy?”

“It is going to take time to come to terms with your freedom.”

He swallowed. “That’s not all.”

“Tell me.”

Will raised his gaze, shame and worry dancing in his eyes. “I…I enjoyed it…enjoyed watching you kill the Dragon. The blood and…and you…it was like something in me just clicked and I don’t know what that means.”

Hannibal brought his hand up, stroked over his cheek, his jaw, touched his lips then kissed him. “There is a darkness in every man, Will, even those who live and breathe compassion. It lurks in their hearts, in their souls, crouched and ready to spring at the first sign of danger. It calls for blood, craves it, and it will only be satisfied once it tastes it. There is no shame in embracing the monster, you must simply learn to utilize it.” 

“The jungle and the darkness.”

“My domain.”

“And what does that make me?”

“The beast I allow to prowl the shadows, the monster who lives there in the heart of me.”

Will pushed their foreheads together, his eyes dropping closed. “Would you let me stay there?”

“For as long as you would call it your home.”

“Forever?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“Will we hunt together then?”

“In time, we will explore this beast of yours.” He ran a hand up and down Will’s back, a slow rhythmic motion to ease any tension he may be feeling. “For now, we focus on recovering.”

He huffed out a tired laugh. “I think I can handle that, as long as you’re here.”

“Forever and always, I promise.”


End file.
